


Webby's Secret

by shopgirl152



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Scene Expansion, Secrets, Speculation, Vulnerable Webby, confidences, duck tales comics issue 7, taken from the comics, vulnerable, what happened after the stone of truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: After Webby's confession to the Serpent of Solomon, Dewey is dying to find out more. What he gets is a very honest, heartfelt  and vulnerabe answer.





	Webby's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I'd be writing fanfiction for this show eventually. This is based off the second story in issue 7 of the DuckTales comics. Just a little speculation/what might have happened after story. Enjoy!

"A Quacky Patch doll? You have a Quacky Patch doll?" Dewey stared at Webby in disbelief.

"Yeah...I've had her since I was little," Webby confessed. "See, I've always been alone in this house. Granny's great and Mister McDuck is really cool, but they were always to busy to play with me when I was little. Until you, Huey and Louie showed up, I...really didn't have any friends. And I'm an only child. It got kind of lonely. Granny knew how lonely I was, so one day, she gave me a Quacky Patch doll to keep me company when her and Mister McDuck were out adventuring." Webby smiled. "Quacky and I used to have all kinds of adventures! We climbed Mount Neverest, slashed through the brush of the Amazon jungles and were world class spies!"

"You didn't really do those things, right?" Dewey asked.

Webby giggled. "Of course not. I wasn't allowed to." She motioned around the room. "It was just pretending things in the mansion were grand adventures. Mount Neverest was the stairs, the Amazon Jungles was the backyard and being world class spies...well, you know how I am. It was fun to pretend. And..." her voice softened. "Quacky was a good listener. She never made fun of me or laughed at how awkward I was. As I got older, I didn't need Quacky as much. Granny took me to combat training; you and your brothers showed up; suddenly, I had friends! And real adventures! But Quacky's such a part of me that I can't give her up. I tried giving her up multiple times, but I just couldn't. I still need her." Webby glanced to the side. "Sometimes." She sighed. "So I keep her under my bed where no one can find her and she's safe." She slowly lifted her head, meeting Dewey's gaze. "You probably think I'm childish."

"You're not childish." Dewey closed the distance between them, pulling her into a hug. "Everybody has something about them that they're embarrased about." He pulled back, studying her. "Heck; Huey still sleeps with a night light. And he's a Junior Woodchuck!"

"Get out! He does?!"

"Yep. Can't sleep without it."

"But he goes on camping trips..."

"Night light app."

"Ah." Webby scuffed a toe on the carpet. "Please don't tell your brothers about this. I'm not ready to admit this to anyone yet."

"I won't tell them your secret if you don't tell Huey I told you about his." Webby frowned. "But even if I didn't know Huey's secret, I would never tell them yours."

"Thanks Dewey."

"Hey, no problem."

"So...what's your secret? You said everybody has something they're embarassed about."

Dewey pulled away, searching her face. "I'm not ready to tell mine yet."

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Few things here:
> 
> 1\. I love the bond between Dewey and Webby in the series  
> 2\. I didn't say what Dewey's secret was because I couldn't think of one. I know he has that late night webshow, but Webby would already know about that one. But I'm sure Dewey has other secrets we're not aware of.  
> 3\. I hope I got Dewey's characterization right. I grew up with the original Ducktales, so I'm still trying to figure out how the 2017 nephews speak.


End file.
